My Calla Lily
by fumishi
Summary: Guren/Yuu/Shinya, Triangle. AU! Drew the cover- Yuu, who lived a horrible life, and ran home, found by Shinya, who gave a deal, "If you'll be Guren's birthday gift, you'll have a place to live." Yuu, having cat ears and tails due to the experiments tested on him by his uncle, lives with the two males, attending school. Please look up the flower, "Calla Lily."
1. Chapter 1

Ah- this is my first Owari No Seraph fic- so please bear with me. ;;

Also credit goes to Chiyozora-San for thinking up the plot!

The pairing is Guren x Yuu x Shinya

Don't know if I'll have anything nsfw in it though-

Ah- While I'm writing/typing this- I'm playing TouRabu ahaha.

Alright! let's get started!

Why am I so pure rn- I'm a piece of trash honestly. Ahahah ;;.

I'm sorry if they seem a bit OCC.

Let's go!

* * *

He hid. Running from the men who were after him. As fast as he could, knowing that if he failed to run, everything would be over. In his torn up clothing, he hid in the allies of the city. With his small body, he was able to hide there, without having the males catch him. All he did was grab a piece of food from a stall- he needed it. He _depended_ on it. He hadn't eaten for days, the last time he ate was when he grabbed all of the non-freezable food from the fridge of his place and put it in his bag, eating much of it soon later. He didn't know that money would be spent that quickly. He couldn't get a job either- not unless they allowed hoodies, how else would he hide those cat ears and tails? Which were a side effect from his uncle using him as a guinea pig for his experiments. He looked up, then peeked out of the alley, no sign of the men, he sighed, though he decided that staying in for a bit longer would be better. _Might as well take a nap_ , he thought and closed his eyes slowly.

* * *

"Hm...I wonder which one would be good..." the silver-haired male said, walking past by the different shops of the busy city. "Ah..I wonder what he would want for his birthday." He sighed, wondering what gift he should give to Guren.

Shinya Hiragi, 16, attending a school that specializes in the government forces, living with a childhood friend- Guren Ichinose. Walking by a alley, he passes it without much thought. He then stopped. He looked closely at the alley, looking into the alley, he noticed the shape of a human body. Luckily, he was able to fit. He went closer to the human body, taking out his gun, in case something happened. He then kneed at the body, looking closely at it. The body was quite messy, though he was still able to see a few features of this body. He grinned, with a new idea of what to give to Guren for his birthday. He looked even more closely and noticed something unusual, a pair of cats ears and a tail. He grinned, looking at the sleeping boy. He then softly rubbed the ears, along with rubbing the tail.

"Nhmm.." The younger boy moaned, he shifted a bit before opening his eyes. When he looked at the older male- he jumped, "W-who are you?"

"I'm Shinya Hiragi~ Now, now lets go."

"Go? What the hell? I'm not going with you to anywhere! You creep!"

"I'll give you food, and a place to live, as long if you'll be Guren's birthday gift."

The thought of a warm place to live, with warm food made him doze off a bit, with it almost being a month since he ran away from home. "Sounds good.." He slipped out.

"Alright! Let's go then."

"Wha- No! I- I didn't agree! Put me down!"

"It's fine, I assure you a nice life." Shinya said, then kissing him on the forehead, carrying him, then bringing him to his apartment.

He opened the door of the modern apartment, he then put down the small male. The male ran to a corner, hiding.

"Now, don't be a afraid." He looked around, "Seem's like he isn't back from patrol yet." He then turned his attention back to the male. "Let's get you to shower."

He grabbed the small male, then placing him into the shower, after talking off his clothes. His eyes widened at the bruises on his body. He shrugged, and continued to clean the small male.

"Ah, what's your name?"

"Yuuichiro. Yuuichiro Hyakuya."

"Ah, then is Yuu fine?"

"Yeah.." he mumbled.

"Alright! You're done."

* * *

Yuu was dressed in Shinya's clothes, the smallest one he could find that would fit the male.

"Let's go get you some clothes. Ah, we should eat first."

They went to a nearby fast food restaurant, one that he and Guren often went to. He ordered the food, the moment the food came, Yuu was shoving down the food. Shinya watched, looking at the male with the hoodie, hiding the ears, long enough to hide the tail, which looked like a decoration. With his eyes on Yuu, his eyes sparkled for a moment. With his memories flashing back to earlier, with the bruises, knowing that he should report on that and get a case on Yuu, though he couldn't bring himself to tell him that. When they were done, they went to a shop to get some clothes for Yuu. Over picking and picking out several outfits, they finally decided one for him to currently wear, Shinya then purchased the outfit.

Yuu was in a hoodie, that was black, with large enough space for his ears to take shape, along with his tail poking out, though no one was really surprised, since it matched the color of his hoodie, which by the way, they were in a female clothing shop. The designs were made for the girls who liked the 'moe' look. He then was wearing a pair of shorts, and knee-high socks, which were black. Along with a pair of sneakers. He was told by Shinya that today was the only day that he'd be wearing such girlly, along with the rest of the clothes that were bought to be in a quite cooler style.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment, Guren was there, on the couch by the TV, watching the news, of a boy who left home, which was the nephew of one of the most popular science labs. When Yuu saw the new, his eye's widen, he then saw Mika. Mika, his cousin, who was well loved by his uncle- the scientist, other wise his son. He was forbidden to go near Mika, though they were as close and to items stuck together by super glue, they were cut apart. His parents, a mother and father, who loved gambling, drinking and drugs, was never home for him, when they were, all they did was beat him, call him stuff such as, "Demon!" "You should of never been born!" "Monster! Monster!" "Worthless!" "No one would want you!" All they did was keep hurting him. He was used as a toy for his uncle, being tested. His parents didn't even care when they found out that his uncle was using him as a mouse. They even said to experiment on him more, so they would get more money from him. He was being sold, his body was being used for money. If he died or not, his parents wouldn't care, in fact, they'd be glad. He was being looked for, only for one reason- an experiment had just been tested on him, and his uncle, would like to find the effects of it, once he found him, he would probably be brought back to the lab, only to be experimented on more. He had no worth, he told himself.

"...Yuu..go hide..." Shinya's soft voice said, pointing over to a corner.

He snapped out of it, and did as he was told, he didn't care- as long as he was being fed and given a place to live, he wouldn't need to care.

He watched Shinya talking to his friend, then called Yuu out.

"Happy birthday!"

Guren looked at what was being presented to him.

"A- Human?"

"Yuu! Come on!"

"Happy birthday."

Guren get's closer to the boy, taking off his hoodie, shocked at his ears, he rubs them, making Yuu moan a bit, causing him to blush.

"What- What the hell, Shinya?! Bringing- a hum- cat boy- or whatever to me?! Wouldn't we get arrested for this? This kid looks like a idiot too!"

"Idiot? Did you just call me idiot?!" Yuu says, looking at Guren. He jumps on Guren, ready to fight him.

"Oi! Get off!"

They fought- in a comical way of course. They then were sitting on the table. With Yuu as the center of attention- needing him to explain how he got here and such- his whereabouts. He explained, as detailed as he could. He was close to tears at one point, talking about Mika. Guren realized that he was the one that was mentioned on the news. He said nothing about it. They had the cake and went to sleep, with Yuu sleeping with Shinya because the two simply just couldn't get along with each other.

* * *

As he slept, he thought of things that were going on at home, he moaned and groaned in his sleep, mumbling Mika's name. Shinya was wakened by his noises, he then hugged him closely to him, remembering how it was like, being adopted, he pat his head, kissing him on the forehead, calming him down. He then carried Yuu in be sitting on his legs, talked with him for awhile, he then slowly fell asleep, like a young child. He knew that from the moment he saw Yuu, that he would bring him home. He looked back at how he looked like talking about himself, the hatred and fear in his eyes were shown. He felt as if Yuu was all needed to protect, never-less he would never deny his own feelings. He trusted his own feelings, and knowing Guren for such a long period of time, he knew that a small spark of interest of Yuu was in Guren, he smiled, slept and woke up the next morning as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Good morning, Yuu, Guren." He said as he walked out of his bedroom, already changed, with his face washed and such.

There was a aura, a aura between Yuu and Guren. Glaring at each other.

"Bet your cooking isn't even good."

"Shut it. You're my birthday gift- I could do what I wanted with you."

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me. I bet you're still a cherry boy." He smirked.

"W-wha-"

"Can't deny that can you?"

"I-it's true but- I- I haven't found anyone yet!"

"How cute." Shinya said, going into the conversation.

He leaned in, kissing Yuu. Which made everything silent.

"Alright- Gotta patrol now. I'll go get something else to eat, thank's for the good-bye kiss, Yuu-Chan." He winked, then before leaving the apartment, he blew a kiss over to Yuu. "Bye bye~ Guren and Yuu, you guys need to get along okay?" He left.

It was silent during breakfast, truth was, he was pretty good at cooking, Guren. The older male took several glances at Yuu while drinking his coffee, with Yuu adding several cubes of sugar.

"You- You were the one shown on the TV, weren't you?"

"Yeah. You gonna take me back to him?"

"No. Not after what you told me about him, we could get him in jail."

"No."

"What?"

"No, don't do it."

"Why?"

"Because- If- you do, Mika will- Mika will have no family."

Guren leaned closely at Yuu, staring into his eyes. They looked at each other for quite awhile. They- well Guren got closer, they could feel each other breathing. Yuu was blushing hardly at this point. Guren snapped out of it.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Getting your first kiss taken away." Guren smirked.

"Wha-"

"I could tell y'know. If it wasn't you're first, you wouldn't be blushing that long. Suck for you, you're first kiss was by a guy." He laughed.

"Hmph."

"Say-"

"What is it?"

"No- nothing." Guren held back the thought of taking him to some place to get his cherry popped.

This is the city after all, the city with the highest crime rates in the red district, often called Night Deaths, with the amount of crime and death high there. Along with the amount of night clubs, where Yuu could of simply gotten his cherry popped anytime.

He held back the idea, the thought of Yuu getting his cherry popped by someone else made him quite angry, though he was sure to himself that it was just a small feeling that would go away.

* * *

Ayyyyyyyyyy, how was it? Please review. Ah, please do tell if I should add NSFW content, cause- :^). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed- Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Oml

Yes, NSFW content will come soon, just gonna take thing slowly- :^)))))))

If you'd like art on this fanfic, please go check out stuckingayhells at tumblr *cough cough shameless advertising*

my art is horrible so be prepared-

now let's continue!

* * *

About a week. It's almost been a week since he had started living with the two males. As far as he knows, Monday through Friday was when they went to school. The school they went was especially for investigators, police, and other people who wanted to be that selection of work. He was going to school soon, well Shinya said he wanted to apple him for it. On Saturdays and Sundays, Shinya and Guren would switch days on their patrol. So if on one Saturday, Shinya went on patrol, Guren would go on Sunday, vice-versa. He was living fine, when one of them stayed, he would be taught by them, since he hadn't gone to school, with all the experiments used on him. He would be taught by Mika before, who went to school, or he would learn by simply from his parents, with books and newspapers he found in the laboratory and his house. Shinya would teach him language and history, while Guren taught him math and science. He would be taught more by Guren, with Shinya being quite calm, but throwing smooth lines at him while he was writing or typing on the laptop. Guren would be harsh with him, which gave him the motivation to prove him wrong, though Guren might not look like it, he was fit to be a teacher. What kinda bothered the young male was that when ever he was typing or writing, Shinya would stare at him deeply, as if he was the last human ever left on the Earth.

"Nmm..." The young male woke up next to the silver haired male.

He looked beside him, at the sleeping face of Shinya. He just then realized that the features of the sleeping male next to him wasn't bad at all, in fact, he was surprised that he didn't bring a girl back yet, unlike his dad, who always did bring back different women to his house. Thinking deeper, he thought that Guren's feature weren't bad either. As he thought, he thought that he might be interfering with the two male's love lives, he felt guilt. He then got up, walking to the bathroom to wash his face, brushing his teeth, Guren walked in.

"...Morning.."

"Morning.." Yuu said, with his voice quite muffled.

Yuu then spit out the last remaining water in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his arm. He looked at the male who was just starting out brushing his teeth. Before long, the male noticed him.

"What is it?"

"Am I...interfering with you two...?" He said looking away, with his ears lowering down.

Guren was shocked, shocked at how cute he thought Yuu looked and also shocked at the fact he would even care.

"What do you mean?" He asked, for more information.

"I mean- Well, you two are pretty good looking and I think- I think I might be...interfering with your love lives..."

Guren's jaw dropped, in a comical way. He then grinned and placed his hand on the male's head, ruffling his hair.

"Whoa? Even you think I'm hot? You finally realized how handsome I am! Of course I have girls waiting for me! Who do you think I am? I'm Guren Ichinose! One of the most popular students in my school! Damn right, brat!"

Yuu eye's widen, then it grew into his normal expression with Guren, and angered expression.

"Oi! Do you think you're so good?! I bet if I went to the same damn school, I would out number the amount of fans you have!" He said, with his tail standing straight up.

Before they knew it, the whole apartment was filled with the loud noises of the two males. Shinya walked in.

"Hm? Why are you guy's so loud in the bathroom?" The male asked.

"Tch. I'll go cook."

"Hey, hey, Yuu~ Today We're both off so, let's all go out together today! I'd be nice. We could see Guren at his part time job later."

"Part time job? I thought he only went on patrols."

"Well, he goes to this job sometimes when he has free time~ Let's go get changed!" He said, pushing the male into his room to get him changed.

After the male closed the door, he looked at the closet containing his clothes, he went ahead and slipped on some clothes. Then walked out to get some breakfast.

"Ah, you look cute. As always." Shinya complimented.

"You-" Yuu blushed.

"Well, I should go an change." He said, leaving the table then to his room.

Yuu was wearing a hoodie as always, to hide his ears. As a top, he had a grey v-neck to match his black hoodie, which was all the way to his ankles. He was then wearing skinny jeans, that wear a lighter shade of grey. He looked at the back of Guren, who was making breakfast. He looked around the area around him. He spotted the calendar, May 1st. May 1st, Mika's birthday. His eyes teared up, he shunned himself for having his eyes teary up whenever he thought of Mika. His mind went back to reality when a bowl of curry was placed in front of him. 'Curry..', he thought 'Mika loved eating it with me..'

"Oi, you okay? Stop day dreaming and eat! I have some where to go!" He said, then taking off the apron and walking to his room to change.

Shinya slid quietly and snuck behind Yuu, covering his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Er...Shinya.."

"Okay..." He leaned by his ear and whispered with his sweet voice, "I wrote a note to Guren, let's go!"

"Eh- But the breakfast-"

"We can eat at the place he works at!" Shinya says, pulling Yuu by his wrists gently and getting out of the apartment.

While walking around with Shinya, which he suggested that they took a stroll around before going into the shop so Guren would already be there, he noticed someone familiar. 'That blond and curly hair, those blue eyes..'

"Mika!" He shouted and ran towards the male.

The male turned around and his eyes teared up, with bags under them.

"Yuu-Chan.."

Shinya, who was surprised at Yuu's sudden movement, walked over.

"Yuu?" He said, looking at the scene of Yuu getting hugged by this blond boy. "Ah, you must be, Mika."

The blond looked up, with a glare, "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Shinya, taking care of Yuu right now." He said holding his hand out with a smile.

Mika slapped his hand, "Don't- What have you done to Yuu-Chan?"

"Oh?"

The blond heard the sound of his father and didn't want Yuu to be hurt like that again, even though he didn't trust this Shinya male, he had no choice, so he went ahead and kissed Yuu on his head.

"Yuu-Chan, I'll see you soon." He said before hugging him one last time.

"Happy birthday.." Yuu mumbled while being hugged.

Mika smiled and ran, not wanting his friend to be caught by his father. Shinya stood there, with a glare. He snapped out of it when he was called by Yuu.

"Shinya, let's go to Guren's."

"A-ah, yeah." Shinya smiled, grabbing Yuu's hand, making him blush, then they walked to the place Guren worked.

"Welcome!" Said the worker, "How many? Ah- Shinya-San!"

"Just two." Shinya said, holding up two fingers. "Also, booth please."

"Here to play with Guren-San again?" The worker said.

"Yup, yup!"  
They two males sat, Shinya saw Guren walking out of the door and walking to the booth that was just filled by Yuu and Shinya, with Yuu across from Shinya. Shinya smirked, wanting to play with his friend, but also because he himself wanted to do so. He took Yuu by his chin and kissed him for the second time, causing Guren's jaw to drop for the second time of the day.

"Y-you! Shinya! Yuu! What re you doin-"

"Now, now, we're your customers, so shouldn't you treat us a bit nicer? Or I'll call in the manager and maybe complain?"

Guren glared at the silver haired male and coughed into his hand a bit.

"Well, how are you doing today?" He said in a annoyed voice.

"Hm..I'd like a parfait no- a cappuccino- no, no a coffee-"

"Sir, would you please make up your mind?"

"Okay, I'll take two shortcakes, one for me and one for Yuu, and I'd like a coffee. Yuu, what kind of drink?"

"Hm, sprite?"

"Okay, a sprite."

"So two shortcakes, a coffee, and a sprite." Guren sighed, then walked away, quite jealous from the scene.

Shinya pulled out a phone, handing it to Yuu.

"What's this for?"

"A phone, a phone for you since you'll be attending our school."

"Oh okay- What?!"

"I told you right? About me making applications for you?"

"Yeah, you did but-"

"No buts! There's no age limitation, well there is 14-20 and that's it but, you'll attending the same class as me!" Shinya smiled.

Guren came and served the food, then along with Shinya bugging him a bit before he could go back. The two males left the restaurant to go back to the apartment. It was 2:00, and Yuu decided to take a shower, he jumped in taking off his clothes, then went on to shower. When he got out, Shinya was by the couch with a bag of chips watching a comedy show and chucking at certain parts of the episode. He heard the sound of Yuu and turn around, getting on his knees on the couch to look over to Yuu.

"Ah, you're done?"

"Yeah," Yuu walked over to him.

Shinya got closer, Yuu was able to feel him breathing. Shinya them smirked.

"Yuu, you smell good."

"Wha- S-shinya! J-just stop with the lines please!"

"Nope~"

"Also, you'll be going to school in a few weeks! I also got you your uniform! It's really cute! I bet it'll look really cute on my cute Yuu!"

"Cute? Why would I be called cute! I am not cute!"

"Mhm." Shinya said in a tone of disbelief.

"Say...Shinya, am I interfering?"

"Interfering?"

"Yeah, I mean. You two are popular right? You two do have pretty good features...don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Girlfriend? Why would I need a girlfriend when I have you?"

"I mean, this deal was a disadvantage...I feel as if I should work..I feel like I'm in debt..."

"You staying here is already good enough, Guren has brightened up a lot more."

"What?"

"Guren you see, had a girlfriend, who he found was cheating on him, and left him. When you came, he became normal again."

The door opened.

"Ah, speak of the devil."

"I'm home.."

"I'll cook today, ne? It seems as if you seem tired." Shinya smiled.

Guren's face turns into one of horror.

"O-Oh, I'm not tired at all, what do you mean? I-I'll go cook, come on, Yuu!"

"Eh? Why should I-" Yuu said, then looking at Guren's expression, he understood and got up. "Y-yeah."

"Let me guess." Yuu said, in the kitchen. "Shinya's cooking is bad?"

"Uh-huh, really bad. It-It's like charcoal, it comes out looking nice but if you eat it-" Guren's face changed color. "A-anyways, help me cut these onions."

"Wh- Okay." Yuu said, holding the knife, then he started to cut the onions.

Before he knew it, his eyes were watery, though this time not because of Mika, but because of the onions. With his eyes watery, he wasn't able to look and accidentally made a cut in his finger. Guren, next to him, noticed.

"Woah-" And the first thing the older male had done was put Yuu's finger in his mouth. "Sweet." He said to the taste of the blood.

"Ngh.." Yuu said, with his finger in the other's male mouth.

Guren noticed his action and looked at Yuu, then looked at the finger. He then blushed.

* * *

Ayyyyyyyyyyyy I'm back- Guren pls

Damn Mika, back it with the yandere glares, **slapped**.

I just had to make another chapter, I'll update every Friday or Saturday, at least I hope I will.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hiii, I'm back with another chapter! I'll try to keep the pattern at every Saturday, once I'm done with this stories, I'm pretty sure another Guren/Yuu/Shinya series will come out! I believe that this story will be around 10 chapters! Oh my god, I seriously need to update my other fanfics, rip.

Anyone else play Touken Ranbu, or at least know what it is?

God on a scale o 1 thru 10, how gay are you? For me, I'm 69/10, * **shot**

Well, no more of my shit talking, let's get to it-!

I also might cosplay as either Yuu or Haru for AnimeExpo, any one else going to AnimeExpo, or at least, planning to?

Okay, okay, let's actually start.

* * *

There he was, his tail waving and his ears twitching at his excitement. Yuu was sitting by the couch, where Shinya and Guren were both on patrols for once because any other officer happened to be sick. His eye's gleaming, he was watching anime on cops and such. It was an special episode about the main character's bonding with his mother. He watched as the character and his mother hugged each other after being separated for several year. His eye's traveled to the calendar, Mother's Day, Mother's day was tomorrow. He shrugged, looking at the lines that the character's mother had said to her son, mostly lines on how much she loved her son.

"I don't need a mom." He said, in a quiet voice.

Recalling the lines that his mother said, he shrunk into the blanket on him.

'Demon! We don't need you!'

'Why were you born?!'

'You're the reason why your father and I don't get along!'

'If you weren't born, our lives would be better!'

'Because of you, we're suffering!'

'Go to you uncles, be the death of his experiments!'

'My wish is for you to be dead.'

'You shouldn't exist!'

'I'm not you mom, I'm not your mom, I'm not your mom! Stop calling me these names! I never gave birth to you, I never gave birth to you! Leave! I don't want to see you!'

'Go! Go! Leave this house! You make everyone around you suffer!'

'Why do you even exist in this world? You're life isn't even worth anything!'

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He opened his eyes to continue watching the show. While watching, he felt intense pain in him, before he knew it, he was laying on the couch, his hands on his head. He felt as if his head was being hit on a hard object on both sides, he tried to get the pain away. He groaned in pain, moaning, hoping that soon the pain would be gone, but it wasn't working. The next thing he saw was black.

He woke up, staring at the pale gray wall of Shinya's room. He questioned to how he got there. The last thing he remembered was groaning and moaning in pain of a horrid headache. He sat up, then felt an object next to him, it was Shinya. Though he was surprised, surprised that Guren was also there, sleeping. The two young officers were sleeping besides him. He turned his head with his half-lidded eyes. He then looked at him self and saw that he was changed. He walked out. Then when along to brush his teeth. Hungry, he arrived at his destination, the fridge and opened it. Inside, he saw a dish seal with plastic covering. He heard the sound of the door creaking and saw a silver haired male walk out. Shinya's face instantly went up and he grinned.

"Ah, should I heat it up for you?"

The small male nodded his head.

"Ah, I'm glad you're okay." Shinya smiled, watching the male eat. "Man, did you know how worried Guren was?" He chuckled. "Since we both went today, we should all go out tomorrow!"

Yuu placed his utensil down, then took a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Ah, are we all going out together?"

"Yup! Though, Guren gonna be like a third wheel." The older male sighed slightly.

"Isn't today Mother's Day? Wouldn't you guys need to go visit your moms?"

"Ah, no. I'm an adopted child, plus the family only adopted me so they would have more reputation. Guren's parents were gone from an accident." Shinya smiled.

"O-oh.." Yuu looked away, his ears going down. "I'm sorry..."

The older male placed his hand on the male's soft hair, rustling and playing with it.

"It's fine, we have you now anyways."

The door to Shinya's room once again opened to reveal Guren, with his hand placed on his hair, rustling it. He looked and saw that Shinya was already there, along with Yuu and he smiled gently. Although, when he caught him self smiling, he immediately erased the smile from his face.

"A-ah, seems like you're okay now."

"Yeah." Yuu grinned at the male.

"Alrighty! Let's get changed!" Shinya said, placing his hand on the table, then getting up when his arms extended.

"Changed? Where are we going? I just woke up!"

"Hm, you just woke up because you were too tired from watching Yuu-Chan all night, am I right?"

"What? No! I was just tired from the patrol."

"Hm..?" Shinya walked close to Guren, close till he could feel the other male breathing. "Then why were you so, so, so worried when you saw that Yuu-Chan couldn't wake up?" he chuckled and walked off into his room. "Ah, come on, Yuu."

"Hm?" Yuu looked up from the food, "Okay."

Guren stood there. With red on his face spreading to his ears. He was not worried about Yuu, he was not worried about anyone else but himself, he was sure of it. There was no way that he would be worried about a kid like Yuu. No romantic feelings, every since he and his girlfriend broke up, he decided to not have any romantic relationships at all, and that was the decision that he would keep. No romantic relationship until he's found the one of his life. The one that he'd be willing to risk his life for. An image of the cat-eared boy appeared into his mind, an image of him, with no clothing and him with his eyes closed, his hair messed up, him moaning in pleasure. Guren's eyes widen, he smacked himself for at least 10 times to get the image out of him mind, he couldn't believe he was thinking of such things. Thinking, he wanted to think of anything else but that dirsty image, and something else did pop up. The same scene, but the one with Yuu wasn't him, but Shinya. He didn't want that to happen. He had to take control of himself. He shouldn't care about what Shinya did with Yuu, Shinya was just a roommate and a friend he's known for a long time. A friend. Just a friend and roommate, he didn't need to care for his love life or what ever he even does. He was definitely straight, no doubt, right? Hold on, why was he questioning his own sexuality? He shouldn't! He already know's his sexuality! What is wrong with him? He snapped, then walked quickly into his room to change. He shut the door, quickly throwing off his clothes until he was stripped till his underwear and quickly threw on a pair of pants, along with a shirt and a hoodie. He looked into the mirror.

"Guren Ichinose, you can do this, there's nothing wrong, you would not care about what Shinya does with Yuu, his business is none of your business, you do NOT like anyone, and you do NOT like that damned cat-eared boy who looked absolutely adorable and you want to roam your hands on-" He blushed, he then slammed his head on his wall, "Focus."

He walked out, then saw that Shinya and Yuu were by the door, waiting for him, he took the excuse of him thinking about Yuu in such ways because he was tired and couldn't focus, a coffee and breakfast would fix him up.

"Alrightt! Where should we go?" Asked the silvered haired male.

"Hm, I don't know, I need some breakfast though."

"How about I do some shopping with Yuu and you could go get some breakfast, then we'll meet up later?"

"Ah, sounds good, bye." Guren said as he quickly walked away from the two males.

"He seems a bit weird doesn't he?"

"Who? Guren?"

"Yeah."

Oh, he was uncomfortable, he just wanted to get away from Yuu, he felt as if being any closer to him will kill him, he kept avoiding Yuu, trying to not look at him, or the scene from earlier might pop-up. Maybe he should just go to work after he's had breakfast.

"Oh! Oh! Yuu! Let's get you this outfit! It looks sooooo good on you!" Shinya says, fanboying. "Oh- Oh, wait! We should find some accessories for you so it would match your uniform! Speaking of your uniform, I just received it from patrol, so, let's have you try it out!" Shinya said, taking out the uniform from his stuffed back bag.

"Hm? Okay." Yuu said, not complaining much, but he still wondered why he was wearing suck girly clothing.

The male slipped on the uniform, though when he took off his jeans, he put on the lower part of the uniform, and felt as if something was quite unusual. He walked out of the changing booth to show Shinya.

"Why...am..I wearing a skirt?"

"Well, I guess that because I accidentally check boxed the girl because I was too tired when I filled out the form?" Shinya said, smiling.

"Oh okay- What no! This is NOT okay!"

"Well, it looks good on you, so it's fine?"

He sighed.

"At least this would match with your ears, if they think you're a girl, they might just think you have the ears for decoration purposes!"

"I don't even.."

Well, Shinya hated to lie but he just had to. He had to see Yuu in a skirt, he needed to. He took a picture of Yuu, then set it as his wallpaper.

"Well, let's go meet up with Guren okay?"

"Don't I need to change-"

"Nope! You're fine."

"I-"

They payed at the register, with the worker complementing on how cute Yuu looked, along with mistaking Shinya and Yuu for a couple. Shinya then texted Guren, saying that they should meet up at the bookstore, where they could get books for Yuu. Guren say Yuu and laughed, causing Yuu to step on Guren's toes, which in return, Yuu received a pinch on the nose. Yuu then tried jumping up so he could scream at Guren, although he wasn't tall enough so he slipped, falling on top of Guren, making the people that were walking by question their position. Shinya complained a bit about how Yuu should of slipped on him and not Guren. Guren shrugged, knowing that his friend wasn't joking anymore. He knew better than to get in the way of his friend's love affairs, however he couldn't stop thinking about the small male. He thought that Yuu in a skirt was incredibly cute, he sighed as he realized the vow he made earlier already came to an end. He watched Shinya and Yuu picking up the books for him going to school soon, he hoped that he would be in the same class as the small male. He sighed, he was a sucker for love, though he might not look like it. He did know that he would be with the smaller male at school, all times, he wouldn't want some creepo go and touch Yuu, after he was adorable, and he couldn't resist. Though he did not want girl squirming around Yuu. What made his eyes widen was the though of PE, how would the male change? He sighed once again, knowing that he was worrying to much, he couldn't help himself.

* * *

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

It doneee

cough cough

it has a bit if nsfw so its changed now

I mean, you guys said you were fine with it sooo.

Let's see if the next chapter will have nsfw or not?

:^))))))

Bye bye! See you soon!

As always, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for updating yesterday

I was watching and catching up on anime rip

btw this a au

the area around them is kinda sci fi i guess

Guess I won't be cosplaying to AnimeExpo anymore, so I can buy more gay stuff. I mean

Look at my username pls lmao

btw pls go to stuckingayhells on tumblr, since I cant post links- you'll find yuu in his uniform

pls go to the uniform before reading this chapter if you can

:^)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The male woke up to a morning where he knew that things were changing. This time, he wasn't going to be wearing any skinny jeans, he sighed as he blushed a bit changing into the short skirt. 'Isn't this a bit short...?' He then pulled up the thigh-high socks and put on the garter. He walked to the bathroom to wash himself. He then opened the door and went on to the living room, where the dining table was also located at. He there saw Shinya and Guren eating their breakfast, with Shinya most likely teasing him about something. Shinya noticed the male and smiled.

"Good morning, Yuu."

"Morning." Guren said, without looking up.

"Morning." the smaller male of the three replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Yuu-Chan, you look cute today~"

"It's your fault." Yuu said starting to eat the breakfast, remembering what he was told the other day. "And no more -Chan please."

"Aww, come on, it was a mistake!" Shinya whined.

"Oh really?"

"Yup! Yup! Besides, you look suuuuuuuuuper cute!" Shinya smiles.

"Shut it, let me eat in peace." Guren grumbled.

"Ehh, why are you so mean today?"

"I didn't have enough sleep."

"Oh, that's true! You have bags under your eyes. Why though?"

Guren whinced, he didn't say anything.

"No reason."

"Ah, okay." Shinya says, not bothering to even ask him anymore. He's known Guren for years and he could almost guess anything accurately from Guren's mind. "Ah, let's start going. Yuu are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, okay, here's your bag." Shinya hands him a bag, decorated in bunnies and other girly accessories.

"This-"

"Because you're a girl now." Shinya smiles.

"Uh-"

"Here, take it."

Yuu sighs, then taking the school bag and slipping it onto his shoulders. Guren places the dishes to sink in the water, making the food easier to clean when he comes back. He picks up his bag and throws on his shoulders, holding it in a casual way. Shinya closes the door behind him and takes out a slip of paper.

"Seems like your in my class, and Guren's too. You'll be learning some of the basic skills, and they've assigned us as your instructor!"

"Ah, okay." Yuu said, quite excited to go to school again since he hasn't gone in years.

The three were talking while getting to the school, at one point Shinya picks up Yuu, carrying him in princess style. Yuu screamed, afraid that he's expose his lower parts due to the pose of the carry. Guren sighed, turning to look at the other two males, he saw it. He looked away, with his hand on his mouth, with his mind screaming. He had to stop himself he told himself. He entered the school, showing his ID, along with Shinya doing the same action, then followed by Yuu doing so from the ID he found in his bag. The two older males walked into their class, whereas Yuu had to wait until the teacher was there so he could be introduced. The teacher noticed the male and smiled softly at him.

"Your Hyakuya Yuichiro-San right?"

"E-Er, yeah."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuu smiles at the male.

"Well, let's go shall we?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone, this is Hyakuya Yuichiro-San, she's new here. Please welcome her."

There Yuu could see that the class was way different, it was huge. There in the middle seats, he could see Shinya waving to him, along with Guren next to Shinya. The classroom was a technological. The seats were floating, with them being in a nice light blue color, quite transparent. The desks were floating as well, they were thin, with a small bow next to the desk, hanging over the edge. Inside were text books and such, with a pencil pouch sitting on top. On the other side of the desk was gun and knife, some also had swords. They were tied to the side, with locks on them. It was one of the locks where you touched it and you would have to enter a pass-code that most likely, only the owner of the weapon knows. The class looked at Yuu, with many of them interested in him. The teacher then turned to him.

"What weapon would you like? You can earn different ones on your way, but which would you like to start with?" He then pulled up his sleeve, tapping on his watch, where a screen popped up.

The screen showed three models of a weapon, a sword, gun, a knife/dagger. The models were turning around 360 degrees. Yuu looked at the weapons.

"I'd like the sword."

"Ah, you're one of the very few females that choose a sword."

"Ah, really?" Yuu said, almost to say that he wasn't a female.

"Well, please go have a seat. Now where's an empty spot?" He says as he looks around the huge classroom. "Ah how about you sit next to Ichinose?"

"Urk-" Yuu says, knowing that sitting next to Guren wouldn't be any different.

"Ichinose, raise your hand."

Guren sighs, taking his hand of his chin and raises his hand lazily. "Here."

Yuu walks to the Guren's seat, with stairs that appeared while he was walking up to Guren's row. As he walked away from the steps, they disappear one by one. A empty space appears with a snap from the teacher. Yuu stand next to Guren, greeting him as if he doesn't know him.

"Hello Ichinose, nice to meet you."

"Hi Hyakuya-Chan, nice to meet you."

Yuu was about to scream at the -Chan, but he knew he couldn't and that's why Guren had said that. Yuu shook that males hand as hard as he could, with Guren doing so, even though it hurt Yuu, he didn't care, he would win this hand shake. The teacher could tell that they already knew each other from their reaction and chuckled.

"Hyakuya-San, please take a seat."

"Y-yes." He did as he sat down on the seat next to Guren.

Guren sat uncomfortably, he knew that they were sitting in the air, though they all had a square glass platform under their whole seat, which was quite big I suppose. He knew that beneath Yuu was a male, and he could look up any moment and see Yuu's under parts, which he did not like at all. He a hand on his arm, he looked and there was a sticky note. He took the sticky note off. It had read,

'That worried already?'

Guren looked at Shinya and growled at him a bit, which in return Shinya chuckled. Yuu concentrated, at one point, he tapped on the button on his arm accessories and looked through the screen for a pair of glasses since the overall class was so big and he was quite far away. He took steady notes of how each and every weapon was used. He took another notebook, paying for it in the school store, where the notebook instantly dropped onto his desk and he labeled it for techniques in physical fighting without weapons. As class ended and he walked down the thin glassy steps floating the air, where Guren and Shinya went to get some drinks, he was approached by a few unknown males.

"Yo."

"Hi." Yuu said in reply, not wanting to offend anyone on his first day.

"Wanna have a tour around the school?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine, I've already had it."

"Now, really, another one isn't bad, is it?"

"Well no, but I'd like to but-" Before the male could even finish, his wrist were grabbed. He tried pulling the hand off him, however he couldn't, compared in strength he was in no match for these older males.

Yuu was being dragged down to the hallway, the people around them were all chatting, not taking notice of what was happening.

"Come on, let's play." The older male said, giving Yuu a nasty grin.

"No, and please let go- Nnh!" Yuu let out a small scream as he was slammed against the wall.

The younger male's eyes widen and he quickly remembered the notes he had taken earlier. He quickly used his free hand, putting it on top of the male's hand, then twisting it as hard as he could, which in reply, he got a groan of pain from the male. He then used his leg and kicked the male from his back, still a hold of his arm and twisting it and sitting on top of him. He then got up, about to walk away when he was once again pulled, this time, both of his hands held. He knew that he wouldn't escape this time, quite afraid, he started panicking, how ever he remembered that panicking would do him no good at all. He felt the two other males with the one grabbing him fall down. He turned to face Guren and Shinya.

"Ah, Yuu, there you are." Shinya smiles, he looks at the male, "and what would you be doing?" He kicks the male, making Yuu.

Though Yuu was caught by Guren.

"You okay?" Guren says, wrapping bandages on his red wrists.

"Yeah, could of handled it myself."

"Yeah right."

"Here's a drink." Shinya places a canned coffee in front of him.

"Good thing they didn't grab your tail, or you would of been controlled."

"Be quiet, I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright, let's just be glad that Yuu isn't really hurt that badly, who knows what could of happened? I reported on those three guys by the way." Shinya said as he knelt down by Yuu, taking his wrist then placing a soft kiss on them.

Yuu blushes, "What- No- Not again!"

"You're just so cute!"

"Stop playing around!" Yuu yells.

"Yes, yes. Let's go back to class, shall we?"

"Next class is...PE." Gurens says with a tone of worry.

"Now, now, no need to be too worried." Shinya says.

While walking back to the class, they went on the stairs of the previous class to get their items, or rather store it in there watches. The three walked with each other, with Shinya and Guren closing onto Yuu, even though there were many men and women staring at Yuu, some mostly thinking that he's cute. As Guren walked pass byy a few females.

"Ah, look at her, how cute! Wait isn't that Ichinose and Hiiragi?"

'Of course he's cute, and he's mine.' Guren thought, trying to hold his thoughts in.

* * *

Ahhhh I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter!

It's 9:50pm right now and I have a field trip tomorrow, so I have to wrap up!

Also, if you had any trouble how any thing works, you can always send me a ask on my art tumblr, stuckingayhells

I'll draw it and hopefully you could visualize it better.

Shinya why you so smooth?

I also really wanted to leave in that shoujo moment where the guy saves the girl- uke in this case

ahhhh i hope I fine a chance to add in some nsfw content in upcoming chapters!

Anyways, until Friday, Saturday, or Sunday!

Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I am back !

Hnnn

Author's block

ahhhhhh

Hmm

Should Guren be yandere? Let me know!

Ayyy, let' go!

* * *

Physical Education.

This got Guren worried alright.

Yuu walked in the changing room, with the girls staring at him, he was nervous. Not only was this is first time changing in front of girls, but he was a guy and he couldn't let anyone know. As he walked he was approached by girls who complimented on him, saying how cute he was. He was also asked if his ears and tail were real, he replied that they were just mechanical devices that could move.

"It's just my hobby." He added, then bowing down slightly and walking over to the farthest locker, hoping that no one would notice him.

He placed the clothing in the locker, he then looked around and saw that everyone wasn't changing by hand, but changing with their watch. Seemed like the girls changed from the hand accessory to the watch for PE. It seemed like they almost used the screen for everything. He sighed in relief and turned on his watch. He tapped the clothing function, then scanned the stack on PE clothes in front of me and then touched the option OKAY, and his uniform was replaced with his PE outfit, luckily it was skirt, with a pair of pants underneath, so his member wouldn't show. He closed his locker with his watch and walked out of the changing and went to the court yard. There he found Guren and Shinya and he walked over there.

"Man, you are just too cute, Yuu."

"Tha- No, I am NOT cute. Don't ever call me that again!"  
"Yes, yes." Shinya said, looking at Yuu, then placing his hand on his cheek and pinching on them.

"Staphf iff!"

"Ahaha." Shinya chuckled.

"Hey, let's go." Guren said to the two males, looking away.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Okay, whoever's name you choose will be your partner." The PE teacher said, holding out a box. "The guys will choose their female partner." He looked around. "The first exercise we'll be doing is carrying. In case of emergency, you or your partner might be injured and therefore will not be able to move very well. So you'll be practicing how to carry someone. Girls, you might be smaller so you'll use other method, carrying them with their arm."

Guren went up to the box, taking out a slip of paper, he opened it and got Yuu. He walked over back to Yuu.

"You have it nice, Guren." Shinya pouted.

"I have it worst."

"Just wait, just wait." Shinya said, walking up to the box and taking out a slipping of paper. He took it out and sighed, then looked over to his partner, who appeared to be very happy to have Shinya as a partner. He sighed an put on a smile.

"Ah, never mind." Guren says as he looks at his room mate being hugged by the girl. "Alright." Guren sighed and kneels down, in a cupping position,"Get on."

"Hm? Oh, okay." Yuu slips into Guren's arms, having Guren carry him.

"Man, you're light. Are you sure you're a guy?"

"Of course I am!"

"Mhm. Alright, let's go." Guren says as he starts running, as if there was a explosion going off soon. He stops when he reaches the end of the school field, and places Yuu down. "Your turn."

"Okay."

Yuu slips Guren's arm around his shoulder, then as much as he could, he dragged Guren to back to where they started, which took quite awhile to do so.

"You..ah...are so...heavy.."

"No, you're just weak."

"Shut it."

"Is everyone done?" The teacher announces, with mostly everyone back to where they started. "Now, let's start with the normal training, everyone strap on your weapons again please."

For the sword and knife or dagger users, there were instructed to attack holograms, every hit counted as a point, the more hits you had gotten, the higher your grade was going to be. The sword users had a farther distance to attack in, but had a smaller chance of being hit and while the dagger/knife users had a better chance of attack, but a higher chance of being hit. Yuu and Guren were training right next to each other, both being sword users, they event decided to have a contest on who gets more points will have the loser serve the winner and do what they want to do for the whole day.

For the gun users, they had targets to shoot at. The each time the bullet hits the target right on, the target would get farther. Once the target reached the very end, the target would appear in different places and have illusions attack the gun user. In which, Shinya had fun with, shooting the targets.

From attacking the holograms, Yuu realized that his skirt could fly up any moment. He used his tail to keep his skirt down. He tried attacking the hologram as much as possible, keeping track of his points and Guren's points. He had 356. Guren had 420. Yuu took his eyes off of his target for a second, almost falling from the hit at his legs. He jumped up and flipping in a 306 circle, then hit the hologram as hard as he could, which had given him 10 points. He smirked and continued to do other tricks that would make him earn the points quicker. Guren saw that Yuu was catching up to him, and there was no way that he'd let Yuu beat him. Guren gripped harder on his sword, starting to get serious. He attacked the hologram serveral times in a row, hitting it as much as he could do. Every second counted.

As Shinya was shooting, he saw the two competing. 'It's too late Guren.' He thought and continued shooting his target, jumping and dodging the attacks.

The targets and holograms disappeared, from a snap of the PE teacher. Yuu fell to the ground, with his points floating above his watch.

"Ow..." He said as he rubbed his skirt. He then saw a hand out for him, Guren's hand. "Woah..."

"Just take it."

"Okay, okay." He said as he grabbed the male's hand.

"Okay, the ranks for the sword users." The teacher said, tapping the air, with the amount of the highest sword user's point showing and their faces.

Guren was ranked first, with 750 points. Then in second place came Yuu's amount, 624 points. Yuu groaned, knowing that Guren will not let him off easy. He looked over at Guren, looking at the smile of victory from him, he glared. Shinya chuckled, like he has always done.

The next class they had were language, math, science, and arts. Yuu had taken as many notes, so one read over meant that he wouldn't need to study if the notes were really detailed, it was like he basically wrote down everything the teacher said. At the end of the day, two random people would be chosen to go to the court yard, to check to make sure that every thing was clean, and to set up the obstacles for the next day. Yuu was chosen with Guren. In his head, he was screaming, knowing that this wouldn't be good, since he had lost the contest.

Bringing out the obstacles were easy, they had the watch after all. Yuu was lifting the basket ball hoop for the next class to use the next day when a soccer ball was hit to his head. He turned around and saw that it was Guren. Yuu grew angry from that and kicked the ball as hard as he could. He ran towards Guren, then tried to the jump on him, though he was stopped by Guren's hand, pushing him from doing so. While Yuu was trying to go against Guren, Guren continued to lift the objects. By the time he was done, Guren lifted Yuu and carried him from his shoulder, so Yuu wouldn't be able to hit him anywhere else but his head and maybe his chest. Though to protect his head, Guren placed a shield around it so it wouldn't get any injuries.

"Pft, idiot."

"What did you call me-"

"I said you were a idiot."

"You-" Yuu was interrupted.

"U-Um, excuse me..." A girl with her hands hiding behind her back said as she looked up at the two males. "O-oh...I'm sorry...did I bother you...?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. Did you need something?" Guren asked politely.

"P-Please! Accept this letter!" She held out the letter, in which Guren took the letter, after he had done that. "Please read it..." She said standing there, her head holding low.

Guren opened the letter, reading it, with Yuu also reading the letter, since he was able to see the letter after all.

 _Ichinose-San, did you remember the day where you helped me from being picked on? I've liked you since then, if you would, could you please go out with me?_

"Er- I'm sorry but, I have someone I like." Guren replied.

"Oh, is that so..?"

"Yes, also I'm but, I don't remember the day helping you out-"

"Of course you don't."

"What?"

"Because you've never actually done so." She looked up with her innocent-looking eyes.

"You-" Yuu said, looking at her in horror, he knew that face.

He knew that face anywhere. She was his uncles assistant. Or rather, his uncle's girlfriend. Yuu jumped off Guren's shoulders, and landed perfectly. He wanted to run. To run as far away from her as he could.

"Hey, Yuu!" Guren called out to the male.

"Run! Guren, run!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! She's powerful!"

"Yuu-Kun, why did you leave? He misses you."

"No, why would he? I'm just his toy!" Yuu said, with pants between the sentence as he ran as far as he could.

Luckily, he had his sword strapped on, he took it out. Guren saw what Yuu had done and took his out, he grinned, knowing that something _fun_ was about to happen. He couldn't but, the next thing he saw was the color black, everywhere.

* * *

Guren woke up strapped to a wall, next to him, he saw Yuu, still out. He looked around. Around was a setting to what looked like a dungeon.

"Awake?"

Guren looked up to see a male that he recognized, Yuu's uncle. He was smiling, his smile was as if he has seen the funniest thing he's seen in the whole day. He didn't like that.

"Why won't you speak?"

Guren avoided talking to him.

"Ah, are you possibly scared?"

"Why the hell would I be scared?"

"Hey, why did you take in Yuu? We knew that he had to be somewhere, or he would be dead."

"You don't care about him do you?" He growled at the older male.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! He's my precious nephew and guinea pig."

"Guinea pig? Why won't you just leave him alone? He already has horrible parents! Why won't just let him live a life that he's supposed to have?"

"It's fun to play with him, besides, I was given permission to-"

"Mhm.." Yuu moved his head to the other side, his face in pain. He slowly opened his eyes. "Guren...?"

"Yuu."

"Yuichiro-Kun, you're home."

Yuu's eyes widen, he knew that voice anywhere. He looked up and saw his uncle, his face was of one in terrror.

"Did you miss me?"

"Why would I?" Yuu's eyes sharpen.

"Then do you want to play?" His uncle said, as he kicked Yuu in the face. "Down there?" He smirked.

* * *

Im sorry for being such a horrible person

but if you want smut and a hero that saves the day

this is the route i must take

hnn i love modern stuff sm

im pretty sure there'll be nsfw content in the next chapter.

guren's starting to show that he's in love with yuu

please leave reviews! i hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

oh yeah, from now on, i'll be updating from sat-mon on this fic

im srry for being so late i am very busy rn

plus im promoting soon so i have a lot of things to do

pls dont hurt me

no yandere guren, just rlly over protective

also

am i too occ?

dont worry

our son has his bodyguards so he'll be okay

* * *

Yuu was given his normal treatment, being tested on while Guren sat there watching. In a few experiments, Yuu coughed up blood. Guren looked at the scene in pain and anger, wishing that he wasn't tied. For hours, he watched the one he loved being tortured, in a few moments, he even closed his eyes shut to keep him from seeing the scene. One thing that was good though, was that Guren still had his watch on, he summoned a small dagger, barely visible to start sawing the chains.

"Hey." He heard the sound of Yuu's uncle.

Guren looked up at the older male, next to him was an unconscious Yuu.

"What do you want?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Y- Why would you need to know-?" Guren said, stopping himself from saying so.

"Because, you'll watch him being touched in front of you, you'll enjoy it right?"

"Wha-" Guren's eyes widened as the older male shot some kind of liquid into Yuu, Guren soon realized that it was aphrodisiac.

He wanted to get up and punch the older male, however the dagger was still sawing the chains. He felt as if it was lose enough. In one pull, he broke the chains, getting up, stumbling a bit from the pain, and he withdrew his sword. The next thing that happened, was his sword on the ground, his watch on the table, and him chained up again. To the younger male, that was conscious, he know had an opponent, but he also had to find a way to get out of this trouble. He watched at the older male, smoothly, ran his hands on Yuu's thighs, then up to the inside of Yuu's short skirt. Guren growled, not wanting someone else other than him to touch Yuu.

"Now, this seems fun, Guren." He looked at him, in a way someone looked at someone as if they've known them for a long time.

Guren sat there, wondering why he would look at him like that. Then, the older of the three, pulled up his sleeve, to reveal a large rose tattoo, and he took off his glasses. He looked at him, warmly, just like a mother would to her child. Guren looked at the tattoo once again, then he was terrified. The one who had ran into his parents car, then got out of the car. His parents had only had a minor injury and could be healed easily, but he got out of the car, and took a knife, making the injuries even more deeper, his parents screaming in pain, it was also night, by the woods. He watched his parents getting murdered in horror, with his mother shouting at him to run and get to safety. He ran as fast as he could, then saw him walking towards him. He called out Guren's name in disgusting way, his lips curling into a smile. He then saw the older male, recognizing him in the corner when he came out of school, or when he went shopping with his mother. A stalker.

"Guren, I've finally found you again." He looked at him, smiling in a way that sent shivers down his spine. "And yet, you've fallen for my sister's pet." He clicked at his tongue after saying that.

"Don't touch him." Was all Guren said, avoiding the other topic.

"Hey, do you like watching or do you want to be part of it? If you just leave him like this, he'll just be pained from that-"

"Dad, are you there-?"

Guren turned around to see the boy. Mikaela, his son. He thought. Mika looked at what his father was doing and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He walked toward them in the room.

He then walked closer to his father, which next to him was Yuu. He looked at Yuu for quite some time, then he kissed him on the forehead. He looked at his father.

"What did you do?"

There was no answer.

"What did you do?" He asked in a demanding voice. "Who said you could lay hands on him?"

The older man looked nervous.

"Nm.."

The youngest male of the four slowly started to wake up, with small panting coming out of his lips from the aphrodisiac. He looked up with half-lidded eyes and saw Mika, he smiled warmly at Mika. Mika smiled back, and carried him away from the room, with a still not fully awaken Yuu.

* * *

As he set him down on his bed, he smiled softly, using his hand to gently caress the smaller male's hair. He then heard some panting.

"It's..getting...hot-"

MIka blushed slightly at the his sentence. He nudged closer to him, his hand shaking slightly as he started taking off his clothing. Yuu looked him, with foggy eyes, not able to really tell what was going on. Mika stared at the sight in front of him, amazed at how beautiful he was.

* * *

Guren sat there, in front of the older male. All he wanted to do was to break out and go save Yuu. As much as he wanted to kill the male in front of him, the more important was rescuing Yuu. ' _This is the future, not the past,'_ He thought, looking at the male, in a glare.

"You-"

Before Guren could even finish his sentence, the walls broke. Guren stared at the wall, and he recognized the style of how it broke. He had seen that style for years and he smirked. In came in, a silvered haired male, with a gentle smile, but you could tell that he wasn't smiling like his usual self. There was an aura of anger under him. The next thing that happened was the professor tied up and left there.

"So, where's Yuu-Chan?"

"He got taken- How'd you even find us?"

"I had a GPS on your watch."

"Oh oka- Wait, wait. That is _not_ okay! Why the hell would you do that?" The darker colored haired male said as he strapped on his watch.

"Ehh, you shouldn't complain, after all, I'm the one who got you out of there." He put his arm around Guren's shoulder. "Now, now, we shouldn't focus on such subject, okay? We're gonna save Yuu. So we'd better hurry."

"Yeah, we should."

They ran through the clean white halls, looking in each and every room they passed by. They finally reached the last one and barged in. There they saw Yuu and Mika, with Mika kissing over his soft, white body. Mika looked up and ignored the two, continuing doing what he was doing. Yuu moaned softly, with his hand over his mouth, and his eyes shut tightly. Guren moved over to the two males on the bed. Guren swallowed hard, with his face getting slightly brighter by the second. He shook his head slightly, then put on an angry face. He tapped on Mika'a shoulder, Mika turned around and Guren clapped his hands in front on his face. Mika then fell onto the bed, sleeping from the spell that Guren had prepared. Then, he did the same to Yuu, making him fall asleep. He picked up Yuu, leaving Mika on the spot. Shinya then took off the guarding and the two males ran. They ran as fast as they could from the hallways until the exited from the large building, every time they saw someone coming, the would tap on their watches, making them look invisible. They looked at the outside, realizing they way farther in the city and it would take several hours to get back to their apartment. Guren looked around and saw the train station, however with a sleeping Yuu, it would look quite awkward and it would most likely make the bystanders suspicious by looking at them, carrying around a girl. They decided to put him down by a nearby alley, and Guren put on a spell on Yuu, making him wake up.

"What- Whoa. What happened to my clothes? Whoa, whoa, are these hickeys?! What the hell?" He said as he looked around him and Shinya smiled.

"Ah, your precious Mika-San was kissing you."

"Mika? What? Where?" He said, looking around repeatedly. "Is it me, or is it getting hot?" Yuu said.

"Don't you remember? You idiot." Guren looked away.

Yuu looked up, and put his hand on his face. "Ah- Yeah, we were at my uncle's and then Mika..then Mika..." He looked down, with a scarlet red blush.

Yuu then put his hand on his collar, shaking it slightly to get some air in.

"Hmm, that feels better."

"Ah, Yuu, you still have your watch, right?"

"Er, yeah." He said, looking at his watch."Though, it is really getting hot..."

"We'll have to solve that then," Shinya winked at him.

Guren's eye's widen.

"Wait- You-"

"Eh, it's fine, right, Guren? Just this once, okay?"

Then walked into a nearby love hotel, with Guren being hidden so it would just look like Shinya and Yuu going in. The three entered the room.

"Guren, you should go take a shower, then Yuu will go and then I'll go. So you get to start first, okay?"

"What are we doing-" Yuu asked a bit in confusion, even though he knew they entered a love hotel.

"Just- I'm sorry." Guren sighed and went in to take a bath.

Guren came out about 20 minuets later, looking all clean from the hits he's gotten from the room he and Yuu were locked in. Yuu went in and came out 30 minuets later because he still couldn't handle the water too well. Then Shinya got up from his bed, winking at Guren. Guren winced.

"Do you still feel hot?" Guren asked in concern, not wanting to do something like this with Shinya around.

"Yeah...I feel like I'm getting hotter by the moment."

"...Take..off your clothing..." He said softly.

"Will this really work?" Yuu asked, a bit scared, now that he has a hint of want they'll be doing.

"Yes." He responded seriously.

Guren looked at the now fully unclothed Yuu, and he slowly roamed his hands on his body. Feeling the soft skin of the smaller male. He then noticed the ears and tail. He grabbed them, rubbing them, then adding a bit more pressure every second, making Yuu moan more.

* * *

i am very sorry to end it here

but i'm very tired rn

and im gonna die like this

very sorry that this chapter was that short

pls dont kill me

pls dont hurt me

ahhh

we'll continue the porn on the next chapter

i bet y'all went :^)))) when you saw the word, 'love hotel'

tell me in the reviews if you really went, :^)))) when you heard that

also, i hope you enjoyed! see you on saturday

ill be watching a movie on saturday so i might upload it or finish it on sun or something


	7. Chapter 7

so

hi

i was over at my friend's house yesterday so

ahahahah

;;;;

i cant draw smut so. please bare with me

also, almost to no extreme harm will be done to yuu, unless i make a disgusting harada-level fanfic of someone x yuu

if you dont know who harada is, harada is a mangaka that makes digusting yaoi manga/doujins then makes you go through a feel trip, k? does anyone want a harada level fanfic featuring yuu? please let me know if you want it :^), tho it'll be a side story that i wont update as often, so who know when i'll update it if i make it

ahhhhh i hope this porn is okay.. ahhhhh ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

please review, an di hope you enjoy! im pretty sure that this might be the only porn in this fic since i dont want the charas to seem too ooc... tho i bet you that when the fic comes out

there'll be lots of sex :^)

* * *

The boy spread his legs for the older male. His face was flushed as it could be. His body felt as if it was on fire, burning, and burning. Guren looked at the scene before him. 'This will be the only time.' He thought to himself. He looked over the nightstand and took the bottle of lube, snapped open the cap and squeezed it onto his hand. He looked at the small hole, he inserted a finger in. Yuu gasped. He held his hand over his mouth. 'Weird sounds from that time again...' He thought to himself as he clutched his eyes closed. He felt a soft caressing on his head. He looked up with teary and half-lidded eyes to see beautiful blue eyes. The hand went down onto his cheeks, pulling his face up to his. He kissed him softly, inserting in his tongue slowly, playing around with Yuu's tongue. Yuu felt more comfortable, with the soothing kiss that Shinya had given him, he felt Shinya's other hand roam on his chest, playing with his nipples, he moaned in pleasure. Then, the smaller maele was flipped over, as to where his back was facing the air. He felt his ass being lifted up, then in a push, Guren was inside him. Yuu shrieked in surprise.

"Should I move?"

"Y-yeah..I'm okay..just go you idiot.."

Guren started moving slowly, then as he went on, he slowly went on faster, and faster until he came, he pulled out, then switched with Shinya. Now, he couldn;t choose who was better, Guren was rough with him, and it felt as if things could go faster, however, with Shinya, it felt calming and soothing. It felt as if all his worries were gone. When Guren has switched, Guren motioned him to open up his mouth, and Yuu did so. All he really wanted was for the hot feeling in him to leave. When Shinya was done, he got off the bed, cleaning himself in the bathroom once more while Guren went and cleaned him up. Yuu looked at the scene with half-lidded eyes, tired. It felt like heaven earlier, but now his body was tired, and he closed his eyes, opening them a few things before falling to a hole of happy dreams of him and Mika together.

* * *

He woke up back in the room with Shinya. He looked around and saw Shinya staring at him and then giving him a small smile when he saw that he has waken. Yuu blushed, thinking of what had happened previously.

"Ah, thinking about last night?" He asked, straight forwardly.

"N-No."

"Ah, okay." The older male chuckled to himself. "We should get ready, we have school today."

"Ah- School, yeah." Yuu looked away, wondering what his heart is beating for. "School...oh shit! My homework!" He groaned, he was already absent from the kidnapping but, he even forgot to do his homework.

"Worry not, I got down your hand writing and helped you with it, along with adding mistakes that you would make."

"Ah, I see- Thanks." Yuu smiled.

"Now, we should get going."

Without another word, the two males got out of the bed, and went on to the bathroom, where Yuu took a shower while Shinya was washing his face. Shinya got out after he had finished, going on to change. Yuu then got out and started washing his face. When he was done, Shinya was already done changing. He met the other two males at the table, where Guren looked tired, with his homework, where Yuu could tell that Shinya hadn't helped him do it. The three ate their breakfast, or in Guren;s case ate breakfast while doing homework. Then when he was done with breakfast, he ran to his room and changed into his uniform, and strapped on his watch. Soon after, while they were walking to school, Guren was still scribbling in his homework, trying to do it as quick and well as he could. He almost got hit by a car, in which to respone, Yuu cracked up laughing. Guren yelled at him for laughing, then stared at him and blushed, turning away quickly. They heard the warning bell ring and they ran, except for Shinya who seemed to walk at the speed of 69 miles per hour, then he grabbed Yuu by the arm and carried him while walking to class, and this of course made Yuu nervous since it was a princess carry, which was the only carry that Shinya had carried him in. The two males left Guren behind, and they got a yell as a response. They entered the class, earlier than expected, with the girls once again surrounding the new student, asking him questions and such. Guren opened the door just in time and ran up to his seat, telling the girls to move away from Yuu, politely of course. Guren gave him a note, asking why they had left him, in reply Yuu stuck out his tongue childishly. Yuu heard the inner door open and he immediately took out his notebook and pencil, ready to write notes for had almost written down everything the teacher has said, even the cheesy puns he made. When the teacher was showing an example with other student, he drew small sketches that were like a time lapse to let him understand better. During lunch, he went with Shinya and Guren, not wanting to be approached like he had been on the first day, which still disgusts him. After he was done with lunch with Shinya and Guren, they went out to the fields to practice in case something like the kidnapping happened again. When they looked at the time on their watch, or in Yuu's case accessory, they ran as quick as they could, with they quite out of breath of the heavy combat they had practiced. They arrived in time, with still five minutes to spare. The girls approached Guren and Shinya, along with some guys approaching Yuu, trying to flirt with him, asking him to 'play' with them and such, in which the guys who had done had received a glare from Guren and Shinya. Then they slowly walked away, like puppies running for their lives from two lions. Yuu walked back to his seat, reading over the pages and pages of detailed notes he had taken, with a lot of information written down, it was easier tor remember, and he would be prepared for any pop quiz that their teacher had held in his arms when he walked in the classroom. And the cat eared male was right, he was handing out pop quizzes, like he had found out the pattern on the first day. He was prepared and grinned when the paper was passed to him, he rushed through it, as if it was as simple as eating a small slice of cake. At the end of the day, they had PE as usual. And Guren and Yuu once again, had a challenged, with Shinya watching amusingly. Though, it my look like nothing happened, but it was quite awkward, you could feel the tension between the three s, with Shinya taking even more glances at Yuu, with more visible blushing. It was the end of the day, and the three were walking home, when Shinya turned around and grinned.

"Why not eat out today? To celebrate that we- well you two survived the kidnapping!" Shinya grinned. "Man, I hoped I hadn't save Guren though..."

It was as if a vein popped out on Guren's head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing!" He waved his hand at him up and down, excusing himself.

Shinya then grabbed Yuu by the arm, "Hey, you can tell that I like you, don't you?"

"Wha-" The younger boy's face was flushed.

"Oh, come on, let's go eat!" he excused himself once more.

The three ended up at a fast food restaurant, they ordered their food and waited for it to come to them. Yuu was eating a burger, when he noticed the word 'test' on Shinya's binder.

"Shinya, what's that?" He questioned the male.

"What's what? Oh, this? It for our test tomorrow."

"W-Wait test?"

"Yeah-"

"I didn't know..If I had known, I would of taken my notes home.." he ears went down.

Shinya placed his hand on the boy's hair, ruffling it. "You can borrow my notes, okay?" Shinya turned his to Guren. "You forgot your notes too, am I right?"

"Yeah.."

"My, my you two really are too alike! You could share with Yuu."

"Urk." The two other males said at the same time.

When they finished, the outside was still light, but a darker shade of blue was shown in the sky. they walked back peacefully, however when they got onto the apartment, Guren and Yuu ran to the desk to start studying. Shinya chuckled and went on to take a shower. After Shinya was done, Yuu hopped in, and then with Guren going in. Shinya peacefully went to sleep, though he told Yuu that he would wait for him. The two awake males spent the whole night studying, though they both had great memories, they just wanted to make sure and ace on it. When they saw light, it was five in the morning, and they decided that they were good enough, with Yuu going in to take a shower and Guren washing his face then cooking breakfast. Soon later Shinya walked out and hung his arms over Yuu.

"Yuu, I was waiting for youuu." Shinya whined.

"I'm sorry- I just wanted to make sure I got everything right."

"What a good boy." Shinya smiled.

Shinya's phone rung. He took it out and entered in the password and read his text.

"Ah, ah, this isn't good." He sighed.

"Hm, what is?" Guren looked at him with the pan on his hand.

"My fangirl of a sister is going to visit tomorrow." He sighed. "Shinoaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Shinoa?" Yuu asked.

"She's from the family that adopted me, actually, her sister was Guren's ex girlfriend, you see, my family, the one that adopted me, is hugeeeee! There's a lot of people in it."

"Ah, I see."

"Also, Shinoa's your age."

"Will she freak out when she see's me though?"

"Ah, yes. She would run and hug you and say how cute you are. She's also kinda a sadist."

"Ah- I see."

"God, not again, she bugs me too much."

"Ah, well you have to deal with it, Guren~"

"Just be quiet."

"Oh okay~"

The three ate breakfast in silence. The three went to school, and since two of the three stayed up all night to study, they couldn't even sleep anymore, that's why even if they were sleepy they had to stay awake, and they drank five cups of coffee, in hopes of them not sleeping during class. They entered the hallways, then onto their classroom. When they were waiting for their teacher, they heard some mumbling, 'It must be a new student.' The three thought. When the door opened, there was a beautiful blond boy, with beautiful red eyes. Yuu's mouth dropped, and he was about to scream out the name when the boy introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Mikaela Hyakuya. Nice to meet you all."

"Ah, are you related to Hyakuya-San in any way?"

Mika looked at Yuu and smiled, "Yes."

"How good! How about you take a seat next to him?" He got the stairs turning on.

"Ah, thank you." He smiled at the classroom, making some of the girls squeal.

"M-Mika-"

"Yuu-Chan, I'm here." He held Yuu's hand.

To Guren and Shinya, they just got another enemy.

* * *

man, did you guys get my 69 mile thing ahahah *slapped*

guren has a pretty sucky life at times

i hope im not too occ, please let me know if i am!

i'm sorry if the porn was embarrassing- i'm not really good at writing porn

im vry sorry for delivering in the chapter late

however- or hopefully, i'll see you guy on sat-mon!

i hope you enjoyed and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hnnnn it's father day rn and im in the car typing this

Ahhhhhh im so sorry!

I haven't updated for last week bc promotion is this week and I have lots of things to do

if you follow my tumblr, **cough cough** I've been watching anime that I had to catch up on! At least you get two chapters in two days!

I will kill myself if I don't update tomorrow

So

Ill most likely update tomorrow k

Also, is anyone going to AnimeExpo? Because I'm going on the Friday, if you are, I hope I could meet you! Im not a stalker lmao

Alright! Let's start!

* * *

"I'm Mikaela Hyakuya."

The boy's eyes widen, that blond hair, the red eyes, the blood red eyes, along with the smile. He couldn't help but smile at him. And when the teacher instructed for Mika to sit next to him, he was screaming inside, the only true family he had was finally reunited with him.

"Yo, Yuu-Chan."

"Mika! How did you find me?"

"Not telling." He smiled brightly to him.

Down there and up there, were girls. And the girls liked the new student. The guys like the other one. The pair was quite popular, Mika's handsome looks, Yuu's cute looks, attracted many people, along with Guren and Shinya being Yuu's bodyguards. The girls weren't happy with this, why were the three so attracted to Yuu? They knew he- she was cute, but some guys that they liked, liked her.

"Yuu, focus!" Guren said to him in a small whisper.

"Er- Yeah." Guren's eyes sharpened, as if he would forget what had happened the other day. He had decided to go farther apart from his friend, he decided that he would take this seriously, Yuu was precious to him and would never be replaced. He decided that he would protect him with his life.

He scribbled down every word the teacher had said, making sure to read over them at the end of the day, which is the easiest way for him to escape studying. With his hand on his cheek, he clicked on the top of the mechanical pencil. _Ah, it ran out of lead._ He took off the top, with a tap on his watch-which he changed from the accessory since he thought it was bothersome- lead was automatically inserted. He continued to write the notes until lunch came, which in a blink of an eye, came. He dropped his pencil, waving it in a lazy motion to shake it off, his hand was tired from writing all those notes, he then cracked his knuckles.

"We'll get some drinks, alright?" Shinya smiled at him.

"Mkay."

Yuu turned his hand to face Mika, who was reading a book, then his eye averted to Yuu, and his mouth without an expression turned to a smile.

"Ne, Yuu-Chan, miss me?"

"Drop the-"

"-Chan, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Anyways, this isn't my point of coming here. I want you to leav-"

"Mikaela-Kun, where were you from?"

"Do you like anyone right now?"

"Are you going out with anyone right now?"

"Let's eat lunch together!"

"Do you want to-"

"Leave." He looked at the group of girls.

"Eh?"

"Leave, do not approach me when I'm having a conversation with Yuu-Chan."

"E-eh?"

"Didn't you hear me? Leave I said-"

"Now, now, I'm pretty sure Hyakuya-Kun is just veryyyyy nervous in his first day of school with new settings." Shinya barges in. "If you do as I say, one of you beautiful ladies will get to be my musical partner." He winked.

The girls blushed, instantly leaving for the hopes of being chosen by Shinya.

"Here's your drink, Yuu, Mikaela-Kun." Shinya placed the drinks on their desks.

Guren and Shinya both scoot their chairs to Yuu's desk, which now, the clear floors came from block of squares to one full mat.

"So, how's it going with your dad, Mikaela-Kun?" The silver-haired male asked.

Mika glared. "He's fine."

"Speaking of Dads, isn't tomorrow Father's Day?"

"Yeah." Guren said, adverting his eyes away.

"-And, Shinoa will be coming too."

"Why would she come over on Father's Day though?"

"She has a grudge against him, remember?"

"Ah, yeah." Guren replied, feeling quite stupid for forgetting.

"Ah- Music class is starting."

"What- Isn't-"

"Today is Thursday, you idiot." Guren grinned at him.

"Don't call him an idiot." Mika glared.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's go."

The four males got up from their seats, well Guren and Shinya had to put their seats back at their desk. They opened the door for the music class, for it to be classified more clearly, it would be called Entertainment Class. Their topic today was dancing, and of course the two most popular males in the class would be Guren and Shinya, know including Mika, simply because of his good looks, many girls approached the three, with the girls from earlier for Shinya's agreement, and girls who didn't know Mika's true personality went to him. Guren was asked, he was mostly known for some kind of bad boy vibe, which he really didn't have any at all, but he had a few fans himself. Mika pushed the girls away, going to Yuu, who was being approached by many others.

"Yuu-Chan, be my partner." He smiled in a princely way to the confused boy.

"Ah- Okay." Yuu smiled slightly to the other males, giving them a small sign of sorry.

Yuu placed his hand on Mika's, in which Mika clutched his hand tightly, he then whispered.

"Yuu-Chan, I'll never let you go." He smirked slightly, then got away from his ear to see his reaction, which was very cute.

His face was red, as bright as it could be. He turned his head down, along with adverting his eyes.

"S..hut up, idiot."

Mika smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

"Alright everyone!" The friendly teacher said. "As you know of, today's topic will be dancing because of the school's 20th anniversary coming up. For the anniversary, we will be hosting a ball in the gym room that we barely use anymore. So kids, get ready to choose your crush or lover for the ball!" She winked.

The people around the room started talking, about crushes, what a great time it was to ask their crush out, along with finally confessing, or simply how they'll find a lot of gossip to talk about. Mika turned to see a Yuu who looked very excited for the ball, for a celebration. Yuu hadn't gone to one for years, from all the test happening. Shinya and Guren, who were with their partners looked at Yuu. It was a contest. This have Yuu choose who to be with. This was their chance to confess for the one they liked.

Practice was okay, though Mika had to suffer a bit when Yuu stepped on his foot a few times, along with those shoes having heels. Guren was stuck with the heaviest girl in class, trying to grab her waist firmly was quite hard. The whole time, Shinya's partner stared at him, it was as if he was the only thing she could see in the whole world now. He tried to get her to focus but that wouldn't work. At the end of practice, the four went home. Mika tagged along, saying how he wanted Yuu to be in safe hands the whole time and how he was the 'safe hands'. On their door step, there was a girl with purple hair, it wasn't normal purple, it was more like a violet-ish type of color, it was finished off with a burgundy colored bow. She turned around to face the four males. She smiled- more like a grin.

"Shin-Nii-San!" She ran up to them, and looked at Guren with a smirk.

"Oh, who may this be? Ah! You must be Yuu."

"Er- Nice to meet you.." He said in feminine voice.

"Ah, it's okay, you don't need to pretend in front of me. Shin-Nii-San told me alllll about it! Oh? And you?" She looked at Mika.

"Mikaela Hyakuya."

"Are you two related?"

"Yeah."

She went up closer to the male, to the point where they feel each other's breathing.

"As in siblings, cousins, or-?" She smirked

"Cousins." Mika looked down at the short girl, he mumbled under his breath, "I wish lovers."

"Oh ho?" Her eyes looked at his. "What is it? Oh, please, do tell."

"Nothing." He looked away.

"Ah, how rude of me, my name is Shinoa Hiragi. I'm an amateur author, well to classify, amateur mangaka or doujinka as well. And I mainly focus on BL."

"That's why she always comes over, where it be Father's Day or not, she uses us as reference." Guren sighs. "I've told her many, many times that-"

"We're friends, and friends only. Am I correct?" Shinoa says with a smile.

"Yeah, ye-"

"Well, this time, we have true references, right? Yuu-San?"

"E-eh? Er- I guess?" He says, scratching his face with a finger.

Mika stared, and knew that she had already known.

"You Hiragis sure are good at reading people." Guren sighed. "Aren't you a day early?"

"Well, you see… I had a fight with my dear, dear Mitsuba and….without her I can't draw the mangas so…." She said, her fingers doing a motion to show her feelings. "For the meantime, I'l be living with you guys."

"You're lucky we always keep that room open for you." Shinya smiles. "Also, Mikaela-Kun, shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"I'll be living with you guys."

"Ah- WAIT WHAT NO!" Guren yelled.

"Ssssh, Guren, you'll bother the neighbors, Mikaela-Kun, please explain this."

"I'm running away from home- no that's not the correct way to put it. I want to watch over Yuu-Chan."

"Let him stay." Shinoa smiles.

"That's not for you to decide." Guren's eye look at Shinoa.

"He'll help with the plot."

Guren sighs, "Can't go against the Hiragis' smiles."

"Yay." Shinoa says with a dead tone.

Shinya opens the door, Mikaela-Kun, we have a guest room open so you can sleep there."

"You guys need to find part time jobs."

"I don't. I quit school to be a mangaka, I have money coming in every month. Even if Mitsuba can't help me draw the manga, I can be an author! Since I have quite popular in the BL world, I can always get an artist to help me do the covers and such, and I would have the book published!"

"Yeah, well kid, you should get a job, you too Yuu."

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

Yuu sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Hold up." Yuu looked at Shinya. "If you had a guest room avalible- How come I've always been sleeping with you?"

"Well, Yuu-Chan…"

"He likes you." Guren picks his ear, then getting a napkin to wipe it off.

"Ahaha, yup." Shinya admits.

He moves his hand to Yuu's chin again, moving it close to his face. About to kiss Yuu, but he felt Mika's vibes, and Shinoa's note pad.

"Oh, Shin-Nii-San! Continue, continue!"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"I was joking, joking." He lets go with a mumble of "Dammit."

"Anyways, Guren you should go and cook dinner."

"Yeah." Guren gets up, leaving the table to prepare the food.

"What job would you like, Mikaela-Kun? You'd like one where you could be with Yuu, right?"

"Yeah."

Shinya pulls out a magazine out of nowhere, with the page beening turned, it was a café, a cosplay café.

"Oh. No."

"Yes." Mika says, with a faint hint of blush showing.

"Okay, then it's decided!"

"Wait- I haven't got the chance to say my opinion."

"Well, Mikaela-Kun, Shinoa, and I all agree on it."

"M-mika!"

"It's a good choice."

"Mika!"

Mika looks away.

"Let Yuu-Chan sleep with me tonight."

"Ah, just this once." Shinya smiles. "How about we all get to sleep with him like a cycle? Mikaela-Kun, Me, Shinoa, and Guren."

"That sounds great!" Shinoa claps her hands together.

"Hm- Okay."

"Why do I feel like I'm an animal being passed around." Yuu groans.

"Because you kinda am."

"Am?"

"An animal." Shinya grabs Yuu's tail softly and rubs the tip.

"Ny-Nyhaa….Whyyy."

* * *

hnn kill me pls

im at souplantaion rn and I think my uncle saw me type the last part rippppp

see you tomorrow!

Did you enjoy fujoshi shinoa? Also would you mind if there are hints of ShinMitsu, shinoa x mitsuba

Should mika join the protect yuu with lots of love squad? :^)))))

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh kill meeee'at least im on break now and I can post more! (hopefully) this week I caught up on soooooo much anime! (if you follow my tumblr, you would see my shitty screenshots and captions lmao fml)

Btw to Chiyozora-San's question, I won't be posting this on AO3 just bc my AO3 acc is mainly for one-shots, but I do plan on posting stories with five or less chapters there when I can. However, in the future I may post these stories on AO3, im just very lazy lmao.

Hnn urghhhhhhh animeexpo in 4 dayssssss ahhhhh I cant wait

Especially for the cosplaying! OnS cosplay! TouRabu cosplay! BSD cosplay! Kiz cosplay! cOSPLAY!

Im not the only one who ships mitsuba and shinoa, right?

Okayyyy let's gooooooooooo

* * *

The small male woke up next to the only family he had. He was in a good mood, sort of. The only thing that circled around his mind was that when he woke up, he was in the arms of his cousin.

"U-uwa!"

The blond groaned softly.

"Yuu…Chan..?" He smiled softly at him.

"….Ohhhh….ho?" the voice of a female was heard.

The two males turned to her and saw that she had a notepad on one hand and a camera in the other. She had her poker face but she had a comical blush on her.

"Thanks for the reference!" She grinned.

"Your welcome." Mika smiled at him. He then whispered. "As a reward for the reference, you can make a doujin or story about us."

"Will do!"

"I have a bad feeling about this.."

They heard a knock on the door.

"You guys should look for jobs. I can't afford for you all." Guren sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ehhh, but Guuuurennn~ We've talked about this!" Shinoa whined unrealistically.

"No."

"Eh- Fine, fine. I'll go look for another artist." Shinoa went to her room. "I'll go search up for artists!"

"Yeah, yeah. What about you two? Er, what was it again? Maid and butler café?"

"Yes." Mika answered.

"W-wha-"

"Okay!" Shinya appeared out of nowhere.

"Shi-"

"Let's go look for some nearby us." Guren got on the laptop in Mika's room.

The dark haired older male went on Google, typing in, 'Maid and Butler café jobs'.

"I better get a butler role!" Yuu pouted.

"Yeah, yeah."

After Guren found a few that he took a liking too, he printed out the application.

"Here."

"Thanks." Mika took the applications and handed one to Yuu. "I'll help you fill out the form."

"Thanks." Yuu smiled, not noticing the bags under his eyes.

Mika sat down by the table, writing down the information. He nodded his head up and down a few times, his eyes blinking many, many time. He didn't even notice that he checked in the 'female' box for Yuu. He then handed the two applications to Shinya, who took them gladly and chuckled at Yuu's application form.

"Alright, I'll go turn these in when I go on patrol." Shinya walks out of the room. "Bye~" He leans forward over to Yuu, "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

"Wha-"

"Come on, Yuuu-San~" Shinoa walks in, with a camera ready in her hand.

Yuu sighs. "For the sake of Shinoa-" Yuu closes his eyes shut, kissing Shinya on the head. "Be safe." He mumbles.

"Yes, yes." Shinya kisses Yuu back.

Shinoa hums in delight.

The bell rings.

"My, who could it be? So early in the morning too!" Shinoa giggles softly, even though she actually knows who it is.

"I'll go open the door." Guren walks out.

Guren looks into the small circle lenses and sees a male with pink hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Guren asks the male as he opens the door slowly.

"I'm Kimizuki, the artist called by Shinoa."

"Ah- Okay. Come in."

The two males walk to Mika's room, where Shinoa was currently in. They two looked at the scene, wide eyed.

"Hey, hey, no." Guren moves Yuu away from Mika who was kissing Yuu.

"Ah, Kimizuki-San, you're here."

"Yeah- What- Who put a life sized doll in here?!" He looks down to Yuu in front of Guren.

"What do you mean 'doll'? You're just too tall, telephone pole!"

"Telephone pole? Shut up! Damn kid."

"My, I knew it. A great combo indeed."

"Mika, explain the scene."

"No."

"I'll explain it then." The violet haired female rose her hand. "You see, after you left the room, Mikaela-San was quite angry because of the kiss Shin-Nii-san had given him. So he said, like a very handsome seme-san, 'Yuu-Chan, let me erase the kiss that animal gave him.'" Shinoa said that part with an as manly of a voice as she could.

"I did not say that-"

"Don't deny it, Mikaela-San."

"Shinoa-San, about the manga?"

"Ah, yes."

"Everyone, this is Kimizuki-San."

"More like Bakazuki." Yuu looked away.

"Hey!"

"My, my. Could you please do the character designs?" Shinoa handed him a stack of paper, with descriptions of how she wanted the character to look like.

"Oh- 'kay." Kimizuki got out a piece of mixed media paper. "Hey..aren't these descriptions a bit like….You guys?"

"Us?" Yuu questioned.

"See, read them." Kimizuki handed Yuu the papers.

"Yeah- WAIT HOLD UP- THE UKE'S NAME IS YUICHIRO-"

"Thanks for the reference you guys!" Shinoa grinned.

The doorbell rang again.

"Ugh. Who is it again." Guren walked out of the room.

He looked into the small lenses and opened the door without a problem.

"Shinoa!" In came a blond girl with beautiful purple eyes, and comical tears.

"Ah, honey!" Shinoa dropped the camera onto the bed to hug the girl.

"D-don't call me that! Y-you know…I'm sorry..." She looked away.

"My, my! It's totally fine! As long as you're here, my sweet love!"

"Y'know you should stop calling her those names. It's stupid."

"I can call her what I want. After all, she is my lover, not yours."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Mitsubae! This boy, will be working with us now! Since he's made the character designs- well some of them."

"M-mitsuba-bae?" She blushed.

"This. Is. Not. A. Good. Show." Guren covered his eyes, while Mika covered Yuu's and well- Kimizuki's glasses cracked.

"Damn. Not again."

"I don't like where this is going." Mika sighed. "Yuu-Chan, let's go outside. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah."

The three- four males left the two females alone. Who knows what they're doing inside. As they ate the breakfast, with Guren having extras as always, Kimizuki had some. They tried to ignore the sounds coming from the guest room. Mika covering Yuu's ears after he was done with his food. Kimizuki plug in some earbuds, and with Guren trying his best to ignore the sounds.

"You guys want some coffee? You seem tired, Mika, tired enough to make a mistake in Yuu's application form." He grinned.

"Yes ple- Mistakes? What mistakes."

"Mistakes that are good for our- my eyes." Shinoa walks out, looking refreshed. "Yuu-San will be in a dress again!"

"A dress? Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Oh." Mika looked, with fluffy tears at Yuu. "I-I'm sorry..Yuu-Chan."

"I-it-it's okay.." Yuu looked away.

"Ah, then that's good."

"Hm? My phone's ringing." Yuu looked and got his phone from the counter. "Ah, seems like we're in for an interview tomorrow."

"Ah, okay." Mika smiled at Yuu.

"Did any of you want to know what happened inside?" Shinoa grinned.

"No." All of them answered.

"Well, anyways." Shinoa ignored the male's opinions. "After you guys left, I gave my Mitsubae a back massage since she seemed so stressed out."

"Ohhhhhhh." Yuu said, understanding what had happened.

"Still, that doesn't explain why she looks like she been- you know."

"Well- I gave her some water and she accidentally got it all over her."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care anymore. "Guren rubbed the back of his head, then looked at the clock. "Man, it's still so early. I'm gonna go to my job, bye kids."

And so, the older male of the all left, leaving the five there.

"What are we-"

"You three can go and help us! Get on the couch." Shinoa clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright! Okay Kimizuki-San, please hug Yuu-San."

"Like this?" Under his breath, he mumbled, "Ew."

"Yes, yes!" With the violet-haired female's eyes sparkling.

Then Mitsuba took control.

"E-er, how about..you! Blonde, hug the cat-eared boy, kissing his forehead softly!" Mitsuba took out a sketch pad out of nowhere.

Mika did as he was told, gladly in fact.

She then looked over to Shinoa. "How about this for the next volumes cover?"

"Ah, yes, that's good!"

In the next few hours, they had the three doing some very, very NSFW poses, which Mika happily participated in, without showing that he was enjoying doing so, only willing to pose with Yuu though. Kimizuki thought that this was very disturbing- to do those kinds of poses with Yuu, but he had to do it now, being all of the sudden in Shinoa's manga team without realizing it. Yuu sighed through the whole posing session. When Shinya came back from patrol he volunteered without being asked. The two girls were as happy as can be. When Guren came back, he was shocked as first but he had more important things to do rather than worry about his beloved, since he knew that he would win over the small boy's heart either way. He went on to cook dinner.

"So, tonight Yuu-Chan will be sleeping with me, right?" Shinya grinned.  
"Yeah." Replied Yuu.

"Um. May I know why I'm having dinner with you guy?" Kimizuki looked at them, barging into their conversation.

"Well, you see." Shinoa said with a finger on her cheek. "You're part of our team now and Mitsubae and I have a deadline coming up because when we fought the other day, our deadline was coming to an end."

"Ohh- OH- Oh shoot, shoot. We're gonna have a few all-nighters aren't we." Kimisuki sighed.

"I'm afraid so, yes. That's why my room is filled with a lot of coffee!"

"That's why I hate having you over because my electricity bill will high." Guren continued to eat, in a stressed way.

"My, Guren! It's okay, Yuu will be there to relieve your stress!" Shinya hung his arm Guren's shoulders, with Guren shoving it off as an response.

"You're lucky we have a lot of futons."

"Guren's just a tsundere, really. He acts like he doesn't care, but he really does care about everyyyything. I've known him for too long to not know." Shinya said, with his hand on the side on one of his cheeks, to show something as if he was whispering, which he really wasn't.

"Hey."

"Hehehe~"

"Good thing today is Saturday, or we won't be able to wake up at all."

"Don't forget that Guren, tomorrow you have patrol! And Mikaela-Kun and Yuu's interview."

"Yeah." The two males nodded in agreement.

"Andddd with the school dance coming soon. Actually- it's on the upcoming Friday."

"Yeah!" Yuu cheered, then his mood went down. "I have to wear a damn dress."

"I'll be sure to register as a guest with my lovely Mitsubae!" Shinoa said. "And bring a camera. You have to come too, Kimizuki-San."

"God." Kimizuki sighed. "I feel like I'm in a cramped up family."

"Because you are! Once you join us, you are!" Shinoa said with a smirk. "And you get to see all the beautiful BL and my love with Mitsubae-"

"Which I don't want to see." Guren finished the sentence.  
"Of course you do!" the girl waved her hand in a comical way up and down.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

"Yes-"

"Ah, see? You do Guren!" Shinoa grinned.

"Damn it."

"My, my, what a good choice of words. Yuu-San, how about we go to buy you a dress for the school dance? With Mitsubae. Along with us actually being females so we can actually find something that would make you as cute as you could be. Kimizuki-San, you'll take Mikaela-San to find a suit. Then." Shinoa looked at Shinya and Guren. "You guys should know how to properly dress up."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Ehhhh I just realized that chapter I was supposed to post for last week **cough cough** yesterday, was the last chapter! This might take a bit long since itll be the last chapter

Overall it was fun to make this story! The next chapter might- mIGHt be longer than the normal ones since it is that last one

Then the story that comes after this one.. is another Shinya/Yuu/Guren! But different au, but Im thinking between future au, like this one, or present au. Anyways, see you next time!


	10. Chapter 105

its finallly done and it very short please kill me now, but you can now see that the cover's been updated- and my art skills have improved, a bit but yeah

i hope you enjoy this chapter! next will be coming ! www

* * *

Yuu woke up on Shinya's bed, being cuddled on.

"Er, Shinya..." He poked on Shinya's face.

"Ah, good morning, Yuu!" He smiled at him.

There was a knock on the door, "Shin-Nii-San? It's time for us to take Yuu-San on our shopping!"

"Ah, is Mitsuba there already?" He questioned, getting out of the bed and going along to change while getting a set of clothing for Yuu.

"Yes, I went to get her."

"Here, Yuu." Shinya handed him the set of clothes.

"Ah, thanks." Yuu took them and started changing.

After the male was done with changing, he went on to wash his face, as he finished, he went on to sit down and eat breakfast, greeting everyone. As he finished, he couldn't even take a breath before he was taken away from the female couple, with Mika about to chase him, but was held back.

"We'll be back soon!" Shinoa waved.

The girl let go of his hand.

"Let's go browsing!" She grinned.

For hours and hours, the three went around looking for the perfect dress for Yuu. Shinoa found a bunch of great ones -that would look good on Mitsuba-, but Mitsuba told her that they looked too sexual, too revealing.

"Ehh, isn't that good?"

"No it isn't, Mika wouldn't be happy with other people looking at Yuu."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mitsuba's style was the total opposite from Shinoa's, they were too cute, and would look perfect on Shinoa.

"Isn't more like choosing dresses for each other-?" Yuu questioned them.

"S-shut up!" Mitsuba looked around.

"My, my Yuu-San you sure do know- Oh! How about this?"

"That's practically lingerie-" Mitsuba complained.

"My, it's getting quite dark now, how about we go to the fabric store? Since we haven't found anything to our liking."

"Why would we need to go to the fabric store?" The male questioned, for an answer, he received a wink.

"Man, there's too many to choose from." The pink haired male sighed in the store. "Hey, which one do you think would work-" He rubbed the back of his head, angry. "Why would he go off, god dammit." He put the clothing choices he had just made and got out of the store, on a search for the blond.

Meanwhile, the blond was in another section of the store, picking up the clothing that he thought had suited him. A sky blue dress shirt, black tie,white dress pants, and a white blazer, along with a pair of white dress shoes. He took out his wallet and went ahead to go and pay for his clothing.

Kimizuki ran all over the mall, going to every single shop, by every single shop, he actually did go to every single shop, even the lingerie ones, not even giving a single damn, he just looked for Mika. When got out of the last store and saw Mika sitting by the StarBucks stall, drinking a cup of coffee, he went over to him.

"Where were you?"

"In the same store, different section."

"Oh. You wait here, I'm gonna go buy my clothes- Lemme see the ones you bought."

Mika took out the outfit and showed it to Kimizuki.

"Ah, they're fine. Be right back." Kimizuki then went off and back in to the store.

The outfit he purchased was quite nice, green dress shirt, black blazer, black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes, along with a black tie.

"Hmmm, so many to choose from." Shinya said, looking at the two choices he had made in his hands.

"Just choose one," Guren said walking to the cashier.

"Ehh, but they're both veryyyyyyyy gooooooooood."

Guren sighed, "Not my problem."

In his right hand was a sky blue dress shirt, black blazer, black dress pants, black tie, and a pair of black dress shoes on the floor. On his left was violet dress shirt, white blazer, white tie, white dress pants, and a pair of white dress shoes.

"I guess I'll choose the second one.."

Guren's choice was quite simple, black blazer, black dress shoes, black dress pants, and blue dress shirt.

"You ready?" Guren walked behind Shinya.

"Yep!"

"Hurry and go back."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, alright, we should go now." Shinoa picked up her tray to put by the trash. "Yuu-San, Mitsubae, you guys ready?"

"Yeah." The two agreed.

The three went into a rather large fabric store. The first thing they looked for were ribbons. Shinoa choose 3 of each of the ribbons she needed, in case she used them up or failed. She was also able to make fan merchandise off of her favorite fandoms and sell them so she was okay with buying more. For the ribbons, she got lacy lime green ones, silk yellow ones, and silk burgundy ribbon, along with black.

"Now that I think of it, isn't kinda like cosplay?" She grinned.

"I guess?"

The next section they went to was the actual-well the lace section- fabric section. There they picked up, lime green, white, black, burgundy, violet, yellow, and gold. After they got about 2 yards of each, they went to the silk selection. There, they choose the same colors then did with the lacy ones, when they had finished getting the colors cut, they went to buy thread and charms and such. After they were done with buying everything, they went on to purchase the materials. There they got a quite big discount for buying so many things, and the three pitched in, they divided the cost into three and they gave in the money so it would be equal to them, since they were all getting a dress out of this. They also bought three pairs of shoes to match the out coming dresses. They drove home, in Mitsuba's car-in the car though, Shinoa was sketching the design of the dresses they were about to make- and went back to the apartment. The computer, which opened the doors and elevator, only with card of the residents. When they got to Guren's place, they opened the place with the card that was given to them by Guren. When they opened the door, everyone else was already there, sitting by the TV, watching what was going.

"Welcome home!" Shinya said to them, with Guren mumbling them and Kimizuki ignoring them. Then there was Mika.

"Welcome home, Yuu-Chan." He got out of his seat and went over to Yuu, smiling at him.

"What's with all that stuff, aren't you supposed to buy it? Not make it? Even so, it better not turn out like cosplay."

"It won't promise~"

"Not sure if I can trust you- Ahh Yuu, Mika go to the interview."

"Oh yeah, the interview."

Shinya got up and pushed the two outdoor when he stopped, he pulled them back in.

"You guys need to dress nice for this, go change okay?"

The two got into the room and started change real quick because they know that they might be late anytime, so when they were finished, they ran out and got the door, getting into their shoes and of course they remembered to bring the card. Then they left saying 'I'm leaving.' After they left the building, they went to catch a bus. On the bus, Mika and Yuu talked as if they haven't been able to in decades, which is how they have conversations all the time, when they arrived, they went into the cafe, which they were told to wait inside of the boss's room. After a few minutes, the door opened, to reveal a male the was very well dressed. He had pastel purple hair, tied in a ponytail, his teeth were quite sharp, along with blood red eyes, and a smile directed to them.

"Hello, Yuichiro and Mikaela?"

"Yes, I would prefer Yuu and Mika for him." Yuu said formally.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you, I'm Ferid Bathory. Quite the cute aren't you, Yuu?" He leaned in and kissed Yuu's forehead and Mika tensed.

Ferid went on and sat on the couch across from them. Before even asking a question, he clapped his hands together.

"You two are hired!"

"Eh?"

"I said you two are hired, you're both cute enough!" He winked at them. "Here's your uniforms, also Yuu, you're a male aren't you?"

"How-"

"Hm, that may be because I'm experienced in this field."

"Experienced...?"

"Yup!"

"Oh."

"Even if you filled out male in you application, I would of made you wear the maid uniform anyways! Now, now." He looked at Mika. "Don't get mad, it's okay, I won't do anything to your precious princess."

Mika glared.

"Aww, don't glare, that won't make you as cute anymore! Alright, starting this week, you'll work three days a week, doesn't matter what day, though in case we run low on workers, we'll have to call one or both of you in."

The two nodded their head.

"Yuu, you're actually the only maid we in this cafe."

"What-"

"You see, all the girls seemed to be scared of me." He pulled out a handkerchief and tapped his eyes with the handkerchief.

"Oh."

After being introduced to the system in the cafe by a worker named Crowely, or rather the manager, the two went home, with Mika grabbing Yuu's hand tightly after Yuu also got a pass from Crowley.

"The people in that cafe sure are dangerous."

"I-it's okay Mika.. Ah, the bus's here."

They get onto the bus, no conversations were made. Yuu gave Mika sometime to think, since he knew that Mika was quite angry. When they got back, they ate and then Yuu was called over to Shinoa's room.

"Alright, I'll do the sewing and you guys can cut out the pieces okay?"

"Okay.." They both said.

"WE WILL FINISH THIS IN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS." Shinoa yells, hyped up. She then takes her phone out and sets the timer on 24 hours, then plugging the phone with charger, then plugging the charger into the wall and she then taps on 'start'. The whole night, Mitsuba and Yuu were cutting and measuring fabric and ribbons, he was sure that if they had a test on measuring in school, he'd probably get the best score on it. Open, opennnnn. Damn eyes..Ah, coffee. The male grabbed the coffee and chugged it down. By now, they were almost done with one of the dresses. They were done with one dress, Shinoa paused the timer and took a break, and then they went on to making the dresses until there done. Overall, it did take 24 hours, seven hours per dress, one hour break after each dress was done.

"Uwaaaa.." Yuu got up from the chair to take a look at the calendar. His eyes widened. "T-today's the dance-"

"What-"

"We read it as next Sunday-"

"Oh."

"At least we finished in time..."

"Yeah..Okay what time is it?"

"11:00..."

"It starts at four so we'll be okay."

The three went to the bathroom waiting in line to wash their body and faces.

When they got out, everyone did their own thing. For the next three hours, they prepared, though Yuu didn't want too.

"Alright! Done! This was like cosplay so it was quite easy!" Shinoa pushes Yuu outside where everyone was waiting.

* * *

ayyyyyyyyy

so how was it? im so sorry for the long hiatus, not only on this fanfic, but as well on all of my other fanfics wwwww but i hope you enjoyed this fic

also once i finish this series, i will upload it onto my AO3. i also decided, that ill be soon moving to AO3 completely but i will be reposting my shit form AO3 to here when they're completed, so you can stream it or smth lma o


	11. last update man

look man its been fuckin 3 years since i got here bc i got emails and then i checked. i deleted everything besides the real MVPS, the good cringe thatll ill throw up at in 20 years. if you ever wanna contact me or some shit im on instagram as fuccjou and on twitter as hokkefuckingp

good bye my dark past


End file.
